Described herein is an operator control device for a comfort system of a motor vehicle, wherein the operator control device has a touch-sensitive screen having a control panel. An operator control device is in this case an appliance component or assembly set up for receiving an operator control action of a user and for generating an operator control signal describing the received operator control action. A comfort system is subsequently understood to mean an appliance of the motor vehicle that utilizes comfort technology, for example ventilation, heating, air conditioning, an antitheft system, a window lifter, a door opener, a canopy operating system, a device for adjusting a motor vehicle seat, an exterior mirror, a driver assistance system or an infotainment system.
For the operator control of such comfort systems, there are screens (“displays”) that can be bent in one direction, that is to say have a cylindrical form in this instance, for example. Such operator control screens have always been separate to date, however, and are not related to the appliance to be controlled.
DE 10 2015 005 126 B3 discloses an operator control element for controlling an air conditioning system of a vehicle, wherein the outflow volume is adjusted by a touch-sensitive operating panel of the operator control element. To this end, the operator control element has a slide control function. The operator control part and the control panel of the operator control element are arranged beside an air nozzle.
FR 3 028 810 A1 describes an outlet nozzle for an air conditioning system of a vehicle, in the case of which a touch sensitive screen is likewise arranged on the outlet nozzle. The display is in this case mounted on one of the lamellae of the outlet nozzle.
DE 10 2015 004 062 A1 describes an air supply device in the motor vehicle, one of the lamellae being able to have a slide control function. The lamella can have a touch-sensitive surface in this case.
The operator control devices from the related art either do not solve the above disadvantages or require a lamella to be touched, in which case the user can inadvertently change a lamella position by too much pressure.